15
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y es que sólo hacían falta 15 palabras... 15 momentos para hacerte entender que el LAVEN es el Amo del mundo, ¡JODER!. Aclaraciones dentro XD
1. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer: **D Gray Man no me pertenece… porque si así fuera, Lenalee ya se habría muerto, Tiky se hubiera follado mil veces a Kanda y el LAVEN sería una ABSOLUTA REALIDAD, JODER

**Notes:** "50" es un conjunto de drabbles (¿serán…?) basados en 50 palabras que me proporcionó Deskdraik… bueno, prácticamente le dije _"¡DAME 50 PALABRAS, que quiero hacer mi primera serie de drabbles!"_ y ella, asustada y perezosa (más perezosa que asustada) me las mandó por correo xD.

Son 50 drabbles hechos por mí. Las palabras, como dije, sacadas de la perturbada mente de Kiro-chan por falta de comida…

**Advertencia:** "DE TODO" ¿Les da una mínima idea del contenido?

**Extra:** KIRO-CHAN, es TÚ OBLIGACIÓN mandarme un review por cada drabble xD

**Dedicado:** A Deskraik, por supuesto, a quien ya le debo ALGO después de hacerla sufrir tanto tiempo… ya saben, por mi falta de actualización y de rapidez para traducir… Kiro-chan ¿todavía me quieres?

_¡COMENCEMOS!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**1. "Ansiedad"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Y esa ansiedad le carcomía… le asfixiaba… hacía que todo a su alrededor se volviera una completa mierda…

En aquellos instantes odiaba a los médicos, a las enfermeras, a las montañas de medicinas que adornaban la pequeña mesa junto a la cama

Le daban ganas de gritarles, de golpearlos, de exigirles que salieran de la habitación; deseaba tirar el Oxígeno, los vendajes, la estúpida mascarilla que ayudaba a Lavi a respirar…

Quería quedarse solo con él… con aquella ansiedad que suprimía el aire… esperando… controlando el impulso de tomar al pelirrojo por los hombros y gritarle que se levantara, que dejara de fingir, que abriera los ojos y le llamara por aquel ridículo sobrenombre, _"Moyashi"_

Pero… vamos, no podía hacer tal cosa…

Sólo podía limitarse a permanecer con él día y noche, tomarle de la mano y tragarse toda esa maldita ansiedad…

Una que desaparecería cuando Lavi despertara de ese coma…


	2. Caracol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**2. "Caracol"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Komui-san tenía una extraña afición por las escaleras de caracol: decía que eran divertidas y que, en caso de emergencia, se podía bajar más rápido por ellas…

_"Ridículas excusas"_ pensaron todos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el Supervisor las construyera a lo largo de la Orden

Nadie lo tomó con especial atención… pero sí que fueron aprovechadas por Lavi pues, cada que bajaba por ellas con Allen, lo acorralaba contra la pared y le robaba excitantes besos…

¿Preocupación porque les sorprendieran? Claro que no: la forma de caracol hacía imposible la visión en ciertas partes de la escalera (partes que ya había memorizado). Además, se oía el eco de los pasos si alguien bajaba o subía…

¿_"Ridículas excusas"?_ Tal vez sí… ¿pero qué importaba si de esa manera podía besar cínicamente a Moyashi?


	3. Abandono

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**3. ****"Abandono"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Un vacío que se formaba en su pecho…

Un eco que resonaba débilmente en sus oídos…

Sus piernas flaqueando, luchando por no doblarse y caer…

Sus ojos plateados humedeciéndose, soltando poco a poco las finas lágrimas…

Y ese grito ahogado en el fondo de su garganta, implorando salir y despedazar lo poco que le quedaba de cordura…

Esa era la sensación de _abandono_… le aplastó completamente cuando Komui-san susurró:

**_"-Lavi y Bookman-san dejaron la Orden"_**

¿Y qué quedó? Sólo ese vacío… el constante ruego _"No me abandones"_ que llenaba el eco de los pasillos… y las lágrimas que se perdieron entre las grietas del piso…


	4. Culpa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**4. ****"Culpa"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Y era un bastardo…

Lo sabía… y no podía hacer nada, salvo seguir caminando entre la multitud y perderse entre sus susurros… Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a resolver algo…

…

No dejaba… de pensar en sus ex compañeros e imaginar las reacciones que tendrían cuando supieran la noticia…

Odiaba haberse ido así… ¿pero tenía otra opción? Claro que no: no iba a mirarles a la cara y decir_ "Dejo la Orden"_, ¿verdad? Eso era basura…

Y en ese instante recordó a Allen: su sonrisa radiante, su cariño, el tierno sonrojo que muchas veces adornaba su rostro… y sus labios diciéndole _"Te amo_"

…

¿Acaso aquello era culpa? Sí… era lo mínimo que podía sentir después de abandonar de semejante forma a la persona que más le amó… y que correspondía, a pesar de todo…

…

Sin duda era un bastardo…


	5. Látigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**5. ****"Látigo"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Y el momento tan esperado había llegado…

Después de hacer berrinche, pegarse como lapa, fastidiar las 24 hrs., de rogar de la forma más humillante de todas, de prometer cantidades exorbitantes de _Mitarashi Dango_, al fin… ¡Al fin sabría el secreto de Allen! Ese secreto que guardaba con tanto celo e histeria:

_"¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?"_

Ya estaba ahí, frente a _Moyashi_, en su habitación… ¡esperanto el duro latigazo de la verdad! ¡Esperando que le marcara la piel y la dolorosa cicatrización!

No había marcha atrás… ¡Ahora o nunca!

**-Bien… ¿quién es?**

**-Y-Yo…** -tartamudeó **-¡Y-Yo…! ¡M-ME GUSTA…!**

¡Aquí venía…!

**-¡M-ME GUSTAS TÚ, LAVI!**

…

…

Vaya… latigazo: duro, directo y que seguramente dejaría marca…

Pero uno que se sintió dichoso de recibir…


	6. Penitencia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**6. ****"Penitencia"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Perdóneme Padre, pues he pecado** –susurró a través de la diminuta ventanilla de madera

**-Cuéntame tus pecados, hijo** – respondió una voz tierna del otro lado

**-Yo…** -dudó un momento **- … me he enamorado**

**-Eso no es pecado – **dijo comprensivo – **Es un regalo que Dios te ha dado**

**-¡No entiende! –** el volumen de su voz superó el permitido, por lo que enrojeció –**D-Digo, Padre, ese no es el problema –** continuó con mayor nerviosismo **–Me enamoré… pero de un h-hombre…**

…

**-¿Qué puedo hacer?**

Y luego de unos 10 min., en que el sacerdote le dio una mini lección de por qué un hombre no puede enamorarse de otro, lo mandó a hacer penitencia _divina_: tenía que ir al atrio, hincarse y rezar 10 _Padre Nuestro_, 8 _Ave María_, 6 _Credo_ y hacerle a la Virgen 2 rosarios…

Concluyó con una interesante frase:

**-Irás al infierno si continúas con ese sentimiento, Walker…**

El peliblanco caminó ante el enorme Cristo que colgaba en el atrio… y de la manera más tierna, le sonrió y susurró un delicado _"Lo siento"_

¿Acto seguido? Salió del lugar y corrió a su casa, ansioso porque llegara el día siguiente: sería Lunes, inicio de semana… y entonces le volvería a ver…

Vería a Lavi Bookman, el nuevo estudiante del 3-A: alto, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, de increíble figura y con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el más oscuro panorama… él era el _hombre_ del que se había enamorado a primera vista…

…

… ¿Ir al infierno? Sonaba como una terrible penitencia… pero no le importaría terminar ahí si eso significaba estar a su lado, aunque fuera un minuto más…


	7. Ídolo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**7. ****"Ídolo"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La vida solía sorprender de muchas maneras… por ejemplo: un día encontró un billete de $1000 justo a sus pies; otra ocasión sacó 10 en un examen que NO SABÍA SIQUIERA que se aplicaría; casi todos los días escapaba bien librado de los espadazos de su amigo Kanda…

Podía extender una lista entera de este tipo de sorpresas… pero nada se comparaba a esa:

_Allen Walker le estaba besando_

¿Cuál era la sorpresa? No que fuera un chico… ¡era EL chico! ¡Era Allen Walker, joder! ¡El ídolo de la escuela!: inteligente, excelente pianista, amable, astuto, el mejor en deportes, el que conseguía escaparse de Cross-sensei (esto era un prodigio), experto en inglés y francés, el que tenía mejor puntuación escolar… ¡El chico más guapo y lindo que hubiera visto en su vida! Nadie podía verlo y no morir de una hemorragia nasal o ponerse nervioso al punto de desmayarse… ¡Nadie se le resistía! Las mujeres lo acosaban, los hombres se le echaban encima (literalmente)… ¡y a todos los rechazaba con una amarga dulzura! ERA EL I-DO-LO

Él, Lavi Bookman, un chico cualquiera que no hacía otra cosa más que leer y sonreírle a todo mundo, se había ganado el corazón del _ídolo_ de la escuela… ¿y como? Walker pronto se lo dijo: le había cautivado su manera de ser y su traviesa sonrisa, una que no mentía y era capaz de alegrar a todos, incluyendo su pequeño y grisáceo mundo

…

…

La vida solía sorprenderle de muchas maneras… pero esa era la mejor de todas


	8. Mar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**8. ****"Mar"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

… jamás le había gustado el mar…

Sí, era de un hermoso color azul y podías perderte en su inmensidad… ¿pero qué más ofrecía? NADA

Por ello evadía siempre, COMO FUERA, las invitaciones que Lenalee le hacía para ir a la playa: se inventaba desde una enfermedad hasta la muerte de su gato Timcampy (que ya había muerto unas 15 veces)

Sin embargo, las amenazas de su padre (con quitarle su colección de mangas) le obligaron a asistir esa ocasión… y por ello estaba ahí, sentado, cubriéndose con una sombrilla, con cara de pocos amigos y haciendo nada (excepto respirar)

Lenalee y los otros chicos jugaban en el agua… y aprovechando el momento, se levantó y caminó a unas rocas que estaban alejadas del tumulto de gente. Miró con poco interés el paisaje…

**-Odio el mar…**

**-¿Y por qué? Es hermoso, inmenso y puede darte tranquilidad cuando estás angustiado**

Miró a la persona que dijo eso… y se quedó sin palabras: era un chico de 18 años, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Iba saliendo del mar y el agua le escurría exquisitamente por el pecho descubierto. Traía una pelota en las manos

**-Perdona por interrumpirte –** sonrió con soltura – **No me lo tomes a mal, ¿si? –** extendió la mano** –Me presento: soy Lavi Bookman**

**-Y yo Allen Walker –**respondió el gesto con prisa

Bien… al parecer el mar no era tan odioso después de todo, al contrario, ahora pensaba que era lo más hermoso del planeta

**-¿Quieres jugar?** – le preguntó **– Hace falta un integrante en mi equipo… ¿te gustaría?**

**-¡Claro que si!**

Bueno, era lo segundo más hermoso… porque el primer lugar lo ocupaba ese chico pelirrojo


	9. Volar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**9. ****"Volar"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Si el hombre estuviera diseñado para volar, hubiera nacido con alas"_

Dicha frase la había leído en algún libro, alguna vez… honestamente era una de las pocas cosas que no se había dignado a registrar bien, ¿por qué? No tenía una razón, en realidad…

En aquel entonces no apoyaba ni refutaba tal idea… pero ahora podía asegura, PODIA JURAR que estaba mal: no tanto por el asunto de las alas, sino que el hombre podía _volar_ sin ellas…

Sólo necesitaba mirar a su alrededor… apreciar los detalles… admirar la simpleza de la vida. Eso era suficiente para _"levantar el vuelo"_

Pero lo que hacía _volar_ era tener a ese alguien especial a tu lado; abrazarle, besarle, sentir su respiración en tu oído y aspirar su fragancia. Acariciar su cabello, mirar sus ojos y reflejarte en ellos; bastaba observarle a lo lejos y saber, sin explicación, que también estaba pensado en ti…

Lo que hacía _volar_ era escuchar de sus labios tu nombre, seguido de un estremecedor _"Te amo"_

…

…

Él, Lavi, siempre _volaba_ cada que escuchaba tales palabras de Allen, dirigidas exclusivamente a su persona…

...

Esa era la verdadera forma de _volar_


	10. Vodka

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**10. ****"Vodka"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-"Me pregunto…"** – pensó perversamente Lenalee –"**Ya he visto a Allen ebrio… también a Lavi… ¿pero qué pasaría si junto a los dos mientras están borrachos?"**

Bastó un momento de distracción, un segundo de maldad y 10 botellas enteras de vodka vertidas en el ponche para responder tal pregunta…

Durante TODA la noche la peliverde no pudo dormir por la increíble cantidad de jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer que salían de la habitación de Allen… gritos donde se distinguían frases como _"Más fuerte", "¡Dios, Lavi!", "Me corro", "Allen, ahora hagámoslo de pie"_, etc. Además de otros ruidos que no supo identificar…

…

…

Bien, ahora sabía qué pasaba cuando emborrachaba a los dos durante la fiesta de Navidad…

…

Afortunadamente ya se acercaba Año Nuevo… y todavía conservaban 100 botellas de vodka en la bodega de la cocina


	11. Mundial

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**11. ****"Mundial"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era el partido final… ¡el partido que definiría al ganador de la Copa Mundial de Futbol!

El camino había sido difícil para todos los equipos: se vieron desde penaltis, hasta injustas tarjetas rojas. Varios árbitros habían sido noqueados y se dijeron las más diversas maldiciones en diferentes idiomas… Sin embargo, era la hora de verdad… ¡el último partido!: España VS Países Bajos

Allen, Tiky, Lavi, Kanda, Link, Bak Debitto y Jasdero ya estaban sentados en la enorme sala de la casa de los Mikk mirando el partido, mientras sus amigas Lenalee, Road, Lulubell, Fou y Miranda se divertían con la cara de idiotas que tenían los ocho…

¡Claro que no faltaron las puestas! ¡Ningún partido final podría estar completo sin ellas! Y los chicos ya habían acordado las suyas…

…

…

¡Y el ganador resultó ser España! ¡Rojo y amarillo se alzaron con orgullo! ¡Sus jugadores levantaron dignamente la Copa que simbolizaba su triunfo!

Por ello, las apuestas debían ser cumplidas… ¡Pero había que aclarar una cosa!: no sólo se apostó por quién ganaría, sino también por el número de goles, tarjetas rojas, tiempo del partido, etc. Así que, prácticamente, todos TENÍAN ALGO QUE PAGAR… jejejejejejeje

*Allen le pagó $1000 a Jasdero

*Lavi ganó $500 de Debitto

*Kanda pudo patearle a Tiky justo en el culo y pintarle bigotes en la cara con un plumón negro

*Debitto, Jasdero y Link tuvieron que vestirse de Gotic Lolita, bailar Caramel Dance y subir personalmente el video en Youtube

*Tiky tuvo que darle a Bak una crema ULTRA SUPER ESPECIAL que le permitiría acabar con su alergia (y así poder tener una cita decente con Lenalee)

*Kanda tuvo que vestirse de samurái y hacerse el _harakiri_ (obviamente fingido)

*Link le pintó la cara a Allen como payaso y le obligó a hacerle una bicicleta con globos

*Bak se vistió de perrito y fue condenado a pasear así, con una correa en el cuello y dirigido por Debitto

*Tiky ganó su derecho de tener una cita con Kanda (quién, más rojo y enojado que nunca, se resignó a cumplir)

*Lavi se disfrazó de conejo y les regaló a todos huevos de Pascua de chocolate

*¡Las chicas les tomaron una foto! Y tendrían que publicarla en la próxima edición del periódico escolar

Y… aunque nadie más se enteró… Lavi ganó algo verdaderamente ansiado: Allen le dio el "sí" para ser pareja…

…

…

¡El partido final de la Copa Mundial de Futbol no era NADA sin las apuestas!


	12. Espionaje

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**12. ****"Espionaje"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenía vergüenza de admitirlo… ¡tanta pena de ser consiente de sus acciones y seguirlas haciendo! ¡¿Qué era peor? : ¿Hacerlo y negarlo? ¿O hacerlo y continuar?... bien, no había a cuál irle…

¡No pensó que tantos años junto a Cross Marian terminarían quebrándole! ¡Que se convertiría en algo tan bajo! ¡¿Quién diría que él, Allen Walker, estaría detrás de una columna, haciendo labores de _"espionaje"?_

… bien, que _"espionaje"_ sólo era una bonita palabra que disfrazaba su verdadera labor… ¿y cuál era? Andar de PERVERTIDO MIRÓN

¡Pero no tanto como su Maestro! A comparación de él, sólo miraba a una persona y en ciertas circunstancias… ¡PERO ESO NO LO JUSTIFICABA!

Sin embargo, detuvo sus regaños mentales para poner atención a la persona que tenía enfrente

**-¡Ah! ¡Que rico baño!** –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba **-¡Ya me hacía falta!**

Allen apreció cómo el agua le escurría por el pecho, el cuello, las caderas, por sus exquisitas piernas… la luz que salía de la ventana más cercana lograba iluminar su ligera pero adecuada musculatura… el cabello se le pegaba juguetonamente a la cara y el vapor que aún salía de la regadera envolvía su cuerpo desnudo embriagantemente…

…

…

B-Bueno, tal vez sí era un mirón… pero por ver de semejante forma a Lavi no le importaba serlo...

…

… ¡P-Pero no era un mirón! ¡S-SOLO ESTABA HACIENDO LABORES DE ESPIONAJE!

**-¡Creo que tomaré otro baño!**

D-Definitivamente eran labores serias y justificadas de _espionaje_…


	13. Impune

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**13. "Impune"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No entendía aquello…

La idea simplemente no encajaba en su realidad…

Aquél sentimiento que le invadió mientras veía el video que comprobaba la muerte del Destructor del Tiempo era… ajeno… incongruente… irreal… tan estúpido y sofocante que le provocó un increíble temblor en las rodillas y la necesidad de ahogar un grito que se acumuló en su garganta…

…

Los paradigmas del Bookman… el propósito de ser un mero espectador, la noción de un tiempo/espacio que podía manejarse en un pedazo de papel… todo aquello en lo que creía, todo lo que simbolizaba "Lavi" se rompió en irreconocibles pedazos por aquella secuencia de imágenes…

_"Allen Walker está muerto"_

…

…

La lógica y la calma se hundieron en algún oscuro rincón de su mente… y fueron reemplazadas por un objetivo que, extrañamente, le llenó como nada más

_"Venganza"_

…

…

Tiky Mikk no quedaría impune…


	14. Diversión

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**14. "Diversión"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y conoció a ese guapísimo pelirrojo en uno de los tantos bares que visitaba los sábados por lo noche

Lo primero que le dijo fue un vulgar y corriente cumplido… lo típico que dirías cuando intentabas conseguir compañía fácil

No fue demasiado directo ni tampoco fastidioso, así que aceptó la propuesta sin hacerse del rogar

Luego de preguntar lo básico, tomaron un par de copas; intercambiaron historias estúpidas, rieron y simpatizaron inmediatamente. Podría decirse que aquello fue lo que llanamente se cataloga como _"Hicieron química"_

De repente, ese pelirrojo de nombre "Lavi" le propuso salir del lugar… y deseoso de pasar un rato más de diversión, aceptó acompañarlo

De sobra sabía lo que sucedería…

Y así pasó: llegaron al Hotel, bebieron más y tuvieron sexo (buenísimo, por cierto). Toda la noche se la pasaron lamiéndose, acariciándose y disfrutando la esencia desconocida y embriagante del contrario

No había problema, sólo era diversión…

…

…

Esa primera noche fue realmente memorable: nunca se había divertido tanto

La segunda vez ya sentía algo raro en el pecho

La tercera vez sabía que las cosas estaban mal

La cuarta vez reconoció que se había enamorado

La quinta vez supo que ya no sería capaz de estar con alguien más

Y la sexta vez Lavi le pidió que se casara con él

…

¿Cómo fue que la diversión dejó de tener sentido?

**-¿Qué dices, Allen? ¡Cásate conmigo!**

Ni idea, pero…

**-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!**

… tampoco era como si le importara…


	15. Cauto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**15. "Cauto"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temblaba.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Sus manos apenas tenían coordinación... y de su boca, además de jadeos y suspiros, sólo lograba articularse "Lavi"; desde que iniciaron los toques atrevidos, seguido de las caricias excitantes y la inmediata desaparición de sus prendas, aquello era lo único que podía decir... vamos, las palabras estaban de más cuando la situación era demasiado evidente...

¿Cómo había pasado? Simple: un momento a solas y un beso fue lo requerido para que sus corduras se fueron a la mierda y, finalmente, se unieran de la forma que siempre habían deseado...

...

Dado el nerviosismo y los movimientos torpes con que habían iniciado, implícitamente significaba que era la primera vez de ambos... pero una cosa era que Lavi estuviera arriba y él abajo: los dolores que estaba a punto de experimentar no serían comparables con nada anterior, así que estaba un tanto alterado...

**-Tranquilo** - le susurró al oído- **Lo haré con cuidado**

Todas las caricias que enseguida le ofrendó... los besos, las palabras, la extrema delicadez con que empezó la penetración y el vaivén que compartieron...

...

...

Lavi era tan cauto...

...

... tan cauto y gentil...


End file.
